Mind Reading 101
by chickeebaybee
Summary: New implants will give the G Force team a special new ability...but it's going to take some getting used to. What will happen as they learn to communicate through telepathy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still pretty green...but still at it! Please read and review...and thanks to those of you who have helped me along the way with comments suggestions from other fics. You are wonderful writers and I'm learning so much from you!

Mind Reading 101

He woke up feeling groggy. Blurry figures gazed down at him.

"Mark, how are you feeling?" Anderson looked at the Eagle with concern.

"OUCH! My head hurts!" Mark grabbed his head, wincing with pain. He heard the chief mumble to the nurse, asking her to get some more pain medicine.

Anderson then began to whisper, "Mark, we've successfully installed the new implant. We'll be able to test it out in a few hours, when the pain medicine kicks in…right now would be too painful. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'll let you get some rest."

After taking the medicine, Mark quickly dozed off again. After several hours, he awoke, feeling much better, and a little hungry. He pushed the button beside his bed and paged the nurse.

Moments later, she appeared with a tray full of food. Mark began eating eagerly, even though the food was not especially appetizing.

Suddenly he heard a voice… _Mark…Mark can you hear me? It's Chief Anderson… _

_Am I hearing things? It must be a bad reaction to the pain medicine…_Mark sat straight up in bed.

_You're not having a bad reaction, Mark, it's the new implant…we'll be able to communicate through our minds… _

The Eagle frowned. _Mind reading? But, how? Why?_

_Security purposes, Mark, you'll now be able to give commands, warnings and directions without the enemy hearing you. It gives you more stealth, as your voices won't give you away… _

_But what if I'm thinking thoughts I don't want everyone to hear?_

_There are different channels for thought. You'll have one channel open for each member of the team, and one open to me. All of the team will be interconnected. You'll be able to turn the channels on and off at will. It will take some practice, though, but you'll get a feel for it. _

_Do the others know about this? _Mark raised his hand and felt the stitches in the back of his head.

_No, and I'd prefer that you didn't mention it to them. Jason is scheduled to go in this evening, Princess, tomorrow morning, Keyop, around noon tomorrow, and Tiny, tomorrow evening. We want to have this done as soon as possible. _

Mark scowled. He didn't like keeping information from his comrades. _Ok, but I think you're going to have some irritated patients on your hands…_

Later that afternoon, Princess, Tiny and Keyop came by Mark's room for a visit.

"How ya feelin'?" Keyop burbled.

"Okay, I guess. I had a massive headache when I woke up, but now, I'm feeling fine." Mark shifted positions in his bed.

"They're prepping Jason for the OR, now…he was fussing the whole time…then, when they started the drugs in his IV, he started hitting on the nurses…" Princess giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds typical; Jason's always been a difficult patient…" Mark chuckled softly.

"Any…side effects we should know about, Mark?" Tiny sat down in the chair by the window.

"Oh, you know how it is with these implants…nothing we won't get used to." Mark shrugged nonchalantly, trying to brush off the subject.

Princess sat on the edge of his bed, eyeing him with concern. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine…They're going to keep me overnight for observation, and I'll be released in the morning. Probably just in time to see you off to the OR, Prin." He smiled at her. "You guys better go get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Princess kissed Mark's forehead, Keyop gave him a hug, and Tiny gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, guys…"Mark waved as the exited the room.

_If they only knew… I feel like I'm letting them down…I don't like keeping things from them…_Mark ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window. Feeling his stitches, he remembered his new ability.

_Don't worry, Mark, they'll know tomorrow. It's for their own good. _

Mark raised his eyebrows as he heard the Chief's voice in his head. _Boy, I need to get the hang of this "channel" thing…_

In his office, the Chief began to chuckle at Mark's statement. Yes, the next few days would prove to be rather interesting….


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Reading 101- part 2

Mark heard a huge commotion at the end of the hallway, signaling that his second was waking up from "dreamland".

A nurse came scurrying down the hall yelling, "Security! We've got a live one!"

_Jason's at it again. She must be new…_Mark thought.

Anderson picked up on Mark's thoughts. _Jason's fighting it again, huh, Mark? I'll be right over to check on him… _

He hurriedly left his office and jogged down the hallway to the hospital wing. In Jason's room, two doctors, a security guard, and a nurse were battling the flailing patient. "He's a little…sensitive…" The Chief explained. "I guess I should've warned you." He made his way to the head of Jason's bed ducking his head and blocking runaway punches.

"What the hell did they do to me? I feel like I've been run over by a truck!" Jason scowled. He sat up in bed.

"Your pain medicine should start working soon, just relax and get some rest." Anderson kept his distance, as he knew how unpredictable the Condor could be.

_Forget this crap, I'm gonna rip this IV out and get outta here…I don't have to take this…_Jason thought, looking at the IV in his arm.

_Oh, no you don't...I'd like to see you try it, Condor…you're so doped up, you wouldn't even make it to the door… _

_What the…Did I just hear your voice Chief? _Jason looked at Anderson, astonished at what he had just heard.

_The new implants give us the ability to speak telepathically… _

_So, I can read your mind, and you can read mine? That's scary…_

The Chief rubbed between his eyes.

_Yes, it is… _

_But, yet, this could be fun…_ Jason smiled a big, grinchy grin.

_Wait… before you design any diabolical plans with your new abilities, you need to know that there will be separate lines of communication between you, me and each member of the team. They can be turned on and off at will…but it will take some getting used to… _

_So, right now, the phone lines are connected to you…and Mark?_

_Yes, try it out. Give him a ring _

_Jason calling Mark, come in Mark, do you copy? _Jason had a cheesy grin on his face.

_I hear you, Jase, you don't have to be so formal, you know, we're not using wristbands anymore…_Mark smiled in recognition that Jason was doing well after his implant.

_Hey, Cap, this is pretty cool, huh? But we'll have to watch what we think now, until we learn how to turn on and off the signals…_Jason eyed the Chief, he could actually feel his presence listening in. The Chief smirked at him.

Jason smirked back and continued…_Yeah, no more talking about Princess' fine ass…and how we like to make her go up ladders first so we can…_

The Chief interrupted._ That's enough out of you Condor…I'm going back to my office, and remember, I may be listening… _With that said, he turned and walked out into the hall.

Jason's eyebrows raised ._Hey, Mark is the Chief on here? Can you tell? I don't feel that line connected, but I'm not sure…_

…_I dunno…I can't tell for sure yet either…careful what you say. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you know…_Mark laughed out loud.

_So what do you think of all this? And why didn't you tell me about it? _Jason sneered.

_I didn't know until afterward, the Chief asked me not to mention it…I like the idea for security purposes…but I'm not so sure how we're going to make this work. It can be dangerous knowing each other's thoughts, you know…_

_Tell me about it._

Jason thought about what tomorrow would be like, when all the team was "connected."

_I'm hoping to learn some juicy gossip from Princess tomorrow. But all we'll hear from Keyop is bug facts and video game codes, and Tiny will be mumbling about space burgers all the time. I'll probably end up strangling them both before it's all over._

_Well, I for one, am going to focus on connecting and disconnecting the various lines of communication. I want to get the hang of this fast. I don't want my personal thoughts getting loose for everyone to hear…_Mark stiffened at the thought of it.

_So you don't want Princess hearing your comments about her ass, huh? _Jason laughed out loud.

_All right, you two, don't you think you should be getting some rest? _

_Oh, shit, Chief? You're still there?_ Jason shot up in bed.

_Well, she does have a nice ass…_Inadvertently, Mark's thought slipped out onto the "telepathic superhighway." He covered his mouth with his hand.

_GO TO SLEEP! _Anderson ordered.

Mark and Jason's response came in unison…_Yes, sir! _


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Reading 101- Part 3

The next morning Princess arrived bright and early for her surgery. She sat upright on the gurney as the nurse inserted her IV. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Mark peeped his head around the doorway, smiling.

"Come on in, Commander…" The nurse answered him without turning around. "I'll be back with the anesthesiologist in a few minutes." She disappeared through the doorway.

"Happy drugs, huh?" Princess looked at the Commander and winked.

"Just wanted to see you before they doped you up…" He looked at Princess, who smiled back at him nervously. "They just released me. You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure it will go fine…" He held her hand, trying to reassure her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks, Mark…" She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting it go. She had always enjoyed the "special treatment" she got from the Eagle.

Mark backed himself against the doorway, almost knocking into the nurse and anesthesiologist, who were entering the room at that time. "Oh, sorry!" He rubbed his head in embarrassment and scrambled out into the hallway. Princess giggled.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up with a wicked headache. Unable to speak yet, she tossed her head violently from side to side on the pillow. Finally, she managed to squeak out the word, "Hurt!"

She heard Mark's rather gruff sounding voice saying, "Where's that pain medicine? She needs it NOW!" She felt him rubbing her arm, trying to calm her. Finally, the pain subsided and she fell back asleep.

Later, she woke up feeling groggy, but managed to sit up in bed. She buzzed the nurse. The nurse entered and quickly took her vitals. "You're doing just fine. It always amazes me how you all mend so quickly…" She smiled warmly at Princess. "Can I get you anything?"

Princess thought a minute. "Now that you mention it, could you please get my pink nightie out of my suitcase? I hate hospital gowns."

"Sure, dear, let me help you with it…" The nurse helped her change into her nightie. She felt a little more "at home" with it on. "All right, I'm going down the hall; just buzz me if you need me…" As the nurse rounded the doorway, she looked back. "Oh, looks like you have some visitors…"

Just then, Mark and Jason entered the room. "It's alive!" Jason mocked a Frankenstein voice. "Another one of Anderson's pet projects is a success!"

"How do you feel?" Mark eyed her with concern.

"Just fine…" She smoothed out her bed sheets, suddenly feeling a little self conscious about her skimpy nightie.

_Hey Cap, what do you think of that sexy pink number she's got on…nice, huh?_ Jason gave Mark a devious glance.

_WHAT WAS THAT? _Princess looked shocked. Jason suddenly realized that her "circuits" were now open, too…

Princess pulled up her blankets, covering her body almost up to her neck. "Jason, I…I just heard you speak, or did I? But that's impossible, your mouth didn't move…"

_No, it's not impossible Prin, it's our new implants. We can talk to each other through telepathy. _Mark grinned at her.

_Telepathy? So you can hear ALL my thoughts?_ Suddenly she was worried.

_Only if you want us to. The Chief says that we have lines connected to each of us…and to the Chief…that we can connect and disconnect like phone lines. Only, we'll have to get used to them. _Mark sat down on the bed.

Jason leaned against the wall._ Pretty nifty, huh? A Condor could get into all kinds of trouble with this…Do you suppose we could install one into Zoltar? I'd really like to mess up his mind…_

_The Condor is already in trouble from his earlier statement…_Mark reminded him, with a scowl…

_Oh yeah sorry 'bout that Prin, I am a man, after all, I just couldn't help myself…_Jason, gave her a devilish grin and chuckled.

_Well, we'll be back to check on you later, Tiny's downstairs with Keyop, they're about to take him in. The Chief said he'd be up to see you later, too. Take Care, Prin…_Mark patted her arm and stood up to leave. Jason gave her a quick wave._ See ya later, Prin…_

He looked over to Mark as he headed out the door. _Tell me she doesn't look good in that skimpy nightie…_

_Ok, ok, I noticed…I'm not dead you know…she looked really sexy, ok? Are you happy now? But be careful what you say, make sure she can't hear you…_Mark replied.

Princess beamed. She was glad those two were so inept at keeping their conversation secret.

_I'm glad you liked it Mark, I wore it just for you…_She stretched and yawned, and turned over for another rest.

Walking down the hallway, the Eagle and Condor stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, mouths gaping open…

_Did you hear what I heard?_ Jason asked.

_Yeah, I think I did…_Mark replied with a cheesy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Reading 101- Part 4

The Eagle and Condor made their way down to Keyop's room, where he was being put to sleep for his surgery. Tiny was sitting in a stool next to him.

"Princess made me promise that he wouldn't be alone before the operation…" Tiny looked up at them.

"Yeah, she made us promise, too…" Jason looked over at the little figure lying on the bed. "How ya feelin', Sport?"

"_Sport _has just been given a dose of the "happy medicine," so he's a little spaced out…"Tiny answered for Keyop.

"Look, there's a dolphin swimming over there, and a seal…and …a whale!" The little guy looked over at Tiny dreamily, with a silly grin on his face.

"Tiny, he thinks you're a whale!" Jason and Mark both doubled over with laughter.

"Real funny, Jason, real funny…"Tiny scowled at them.

"I guess Keyop's feeling pretty good, right now, huh?" Mark said, still chuckling.

The nurse entered the room and sent the visitors out. It was time for Keyop's surgery.

Hours later, Keyop awoke startled, not remembering where he was.

_Where am I? _He wondered, feeling confused.

_Keyop, you're awake! You're in the hospital, remember? How are you feeling? _He heard Princess' voice in his head; she sounded anxious to talk with him.

_My head hurts a little, but I'm ok… hey! Wait a minute? Where are you, Prin? How come I can hear you but I can't see you? _He frowned.

_Telepathy. We can talk to each other, just by thinking about what we want to say… Right now, you have connections to Mark, Jason, me… and the Chief. Later, Tiny will be connected._ Princess continued the explanation. _You'll have to learn to turn the lines on and off though, so until you do, be careful what you say._

_Got it. This is too cool! Hey, do you notice I can talk normally when I do this? This is so much easier for me than regular talking! _Keyop grinned. _Listen to me, I can just talk, and talk, no stuttering here…hmmm…what can we talk about? Oh, I found a new beetle the other day, and I traded another kid for…_

_That's enough, Keyop! Turn it off! _Keyop heard a chorus of voices interrupting his speech.

_Okay, okay, I can take a hint…I'm a little sleepy, anyway…_He yawned and closed his eyes.

In the mean time, it was Tiny's turn to go in for surgery. Before they hooked him up, he asked, "Don't I get a last meal?"

"Empty stomach…" The nurse scowled, poking him for his IV.

"OWCH! That hurt!" The Owl winced. Jason and Mark joined them in the room.

"Out of all the nurses on this floor, I had to get Nurse Ratchet!" Tiny gave Jason and Mark a pitiful look.

The old nurse wagged a finger at him. "And you'd better behave, if you know what's good for you!" She left the room, mumbling under her breath. "…Last meal…all that boy thinks about is food…he needs to be put on a diet!"

"It'll be okay, big fella, it will all be over with before you know it, and you'll be back to your space burgers again." Mark felt sorry for the big guy.

"Well, they'll be taking you back soon, we're gonna go back up and check on the other two patients…good luck!" Mark headed for the door. Jason followed.

The ancient nurse came back into the room. Tiny looked at her, and then looked back at his two teammates. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mind Reading 101- Part 5

Tiny woke up to a blurry figure standing over him. His head was pounding, but he could feel medicine being pumped into his IV. He stirred slowly and tried to keep his eyes open, but they felt like they were glued shut. _So tired… _he thought…_they must've given me enough drugs to knock out an elephant…_

He drifted back to sleep.

_Or a whale…_Jason laughed. _Sounds like Tiny's been "hooked up"…_

_He sounds a bit groggy…poor guy…_Princess added.

They had all gathered in Keyop's room.

Princess had not been released from the hospital yet; the doctors wanted to keep her overnight…just in case. She sat in a wheelchair, with a blanket draped over her.

The Chief entered the room to check on them. _Look's like the party is in Keyop's room…_

_Hi Chief…_Mark greeted him first. _Everyone seems to be adapting well to the new implants…_

_When were you implanted, Chief? _Princess pondered, casting him a curious gaze.

_Remember when I went on "vacation" about a month ago? That was no vacation…_He lightly tapped his head.

_All work and no play makes Chiefy a dull boy…_Jason turned his head around, away from the window to smirk at Anderson.

_Good observation, Jason, which is one of the reasons I came, I'm going to send you all to Bermuda, to relax and get used to your new implants…You'll remain on call, so be ready to mobilize quickly if I need you. _Anderson gazed around the room, trying to determine if his message was coming through clearly to all members of the team. _Please make sure Tiny is filled in when he wakes up, as well. Understood?_

_Yes sir! _

Upon hearing all four voices reply, Anderson turned back toward his office.

"Nurse Ratchet" entered the room, shooing Mark and Jason out of the way, and grabbing the handles of Princess' wheelchair. "Visiting hours are over! Don't you two ever go home?" She hastily pushed Princess out of the room.

_Well, I guess the party's over…_Princess stated as she was being rolled down the hall.

_Aw, man, I was hoping for a real party! _Keyop replied.

_Just wait, little guy, you forgot…we're going to the Bahamas! That'll be a real party! _Jason grinned madly as he and Mark headed back down the hall.

_Yeah… that's something to look forward to…right? _Mark reassured the Swallow.

_Can't wait…_The sleepy Swallow replied.

Later that evening, Princess lay in bed, tossing and turning with excitement. _Mark said I was sexy…_she grinned to herself; then she felt herself blush as she quickly checked to make sure all of the connections were closed. _Whew! _She was relieved to find that she had closed them.

Miles away, Mark, too, was tossing in his bed. He thought about the statements Princess had heard earlier, and worried about how this would affect their working relationship. He decided to try to contact her. _Princess, Prin, are you awake?_

Princess could feel one of the lines trying to contact her. It was Mark's line. _Hello? Mark is that you? _

_Yeah, I couldn't sleep…I had to talk to you._

_I couldn't sleep either, I have a lot on my mind…_Princess replied. She propped up her pillow, and sat up in bed.

_I don't know how to say this, but I wanted to apologize for the inappropriate comments Jason and I made earlier. They were very unprofessional…_Mark blushed, he was glad he didn't have to say these things to her in person.

_Don't apologize. I took them as a compliment. I figured you both just saw me as "one of the guys"…_Princess' face lit up as she spoke._ I probably should've chosen a less revealing nightgown…_

_Oh that nightgown was fine…I mean…it was nice…I mean…I'd better shut up while I still can, huh? _

Princess giggled heartily. _Uh, yeah, I think we're all gonna be in trouble before this is over with! Good night, Mark…_she purred.

_Good night, Princess…_Mark tucked both hands behind his head and grinned. _CLICK_! He closed the connection. _Boy, I love her voice…_he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mind Reading 101- part 6

The next morning, Mark rushed back to the hospital to check on his team. He checked Tiny's room first.

_Good morning, Tiny…Feeling better this morning, I see… _Mark walked over to Tiny's bed. He was heartily eating breakfast.

Tiny dropped his fork. "Uh, did you say something, Mark? "Cause if you didn't…I must be hearing things!" The Owl was spooked.

_Tiny, I can talk to you through telepathy, now…_

_Tele? What? _Tiny's eyes grew bigger. He swallowed hard.

_Telepathy. It means we can talk through our minds…a new safety measure. You can talk to any one of us, including Chief Anderson, at any time. The lines turn on and off like phone lines. _Mark explained, leaning against the wall.

_I'm always the last to know…_He cast his gaze downward and then looked up again. _So, how do I know when the lines are on or off?_

The Commander replied. _You'll get a feel for it. Just practice. The Chief is sending us to Bermuda to relax, recover, and practice our new skills…we leave tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow, huh? _Tiny put one arm behind his head and grinned. _Just think, relaxing on the beach, all you can eat buffets, all those beautiful women in string bikinis …I can't wait!_

_Tiny! Is that all you think about? Food and Women? _Princess entered the room._ They just released me…Keyop is going to be released around noon. Where's Jason? _

_Not sure…hey, why don't you ask him?_ Mark replied.

Princess concentrated on opening his connection. _Oh yeah, I forgot…Jason, Jase? Are you there? _

_Hey…I was having a good dream…why'd you wake me? _Jason was not happy to be awake.

_Sorry, Jase, we're at the hospital, just wondering what you were up to…_Princess had a sheepish grin on her face.

_So…what were you dreaming about?_ Tiny asked.

Jason's face took on a devilish look. _Wouldn't you like to know…_

Mark spoke up. _Are you coming by, later, Jase? I was thinking we could all have dinner at Jill's diner…make some plans for our trip…_

That evening, the team gathered at the diner to eat.

_We'd better use our regular voices at least part of the time…it'll look funny if none of us are talking…_Mark motioned for all of them to sit down.

"What's for dinner? I'm famished!" Tiny grinned at the others.

They all examined their menus and ordered dinner.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Jason asked. He mocked Princess, twirling his hair. "I need my beauty sleep…" He batted his eyelids.

Princess promptly swatted him on the head. He laughed.

"Well, I was thinking if we left at 7:00, we could be there by noon. It's about a 5 hour flight in the Phoenix." Mark answered.

"We're taking the Phoenix?" Keyop spoke up. "Won't that give us away?"

The Eagle continued. "The Chief arranged for us to land at a nearby Air Force base. We need to have it nearby, in case we're called up for a mission."

After they ate, they all went their separate ways to pack for the trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Mind Reading 101- Part 7

The team left early for their vacation in the Bahamas. After a long ride in the Phoenix, they were happy to see the pastel colored landscape of the islands. The sunny beach below looked so welcoming.

_There it is! _Keyop pointed and jumped excitedly. _I'm going to change into my swimsuit!_

_Hold your horses, Swallow…_Tiny interjected. _We still gotta land at the Air Force base, and check into out bungalow at the resort…_

_You'd look a little silly walking out in your swimsuit right now, short stuff…_Jason playfully rubbed the top of Keyop's head.

_OUCH! Still sore! _Keyop scowled at Jason.

_Sorry little guy…habit…I forgot about the stitches…_Jason sat back down in his seat.

After arriving at the bungalow at the resort and unpacking, Tiny and Keyop decided to go fishing on the local pier.

Princess, Mark and Jason headed out to the beach. _Can't wait to see all those sexy, tan bodies…_Jason grinned as his eyes became glued to a group of girls sunning by the pool…_Hey, Mark, let's check out the action at the pool…you can be my "wing man"…_

_Hey! In case you didn't remember…I'm here…_Princess frowned and stood a moment with her hands on her hips.

_Aw, Prin…how else am I gonna meet them? I can't very well do it with you around; they might think you're my girlfriend, or something…no hard feelings, ok?_ Jason patted her on the shoulder._ Coming, Mark?_

Shrugging his shoulders, Mark reluctantly agreed. Princess continued to walk to the beach alone.

Jason swaggered over to the girls, Mark at his side. "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

"That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard…but you're cute. Sit down and have a drink with us. Who's your friend?" The blond motioned for them to sit in the empty lawn chairs next to them.

"This is Mark. Mark, say hello to these lovely ladies…" Jason gave Mark a hard slap on the back.

"Hi." Mark felt a little nervous. He was a little awkward and shy when it came to the fairer sex. The only female he really felt comfortable around was Princess.

_Mark, come on you can say more than "Hi"…don't be so shy…Come on, they like you, help a guy out…_Jason mentally pleaded.

_They're really beautiful Jason, but, I don't know, this just is not my bag; maybe I'll just join Princess at the beach…_

_Oh no you don't…you're just used to babes falling all over you…time for you to do the chasing some times…_Jason gave him a quick scowl, and looked back at the girls.

Meanwhile, another girl, a petite brunette walked up. She eyed Mark up and down, and then said, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Uh, no, I mean, yes… I mean hi, I'm Mark…" Mark shifted uncomfortably in his chair and gave Jason a pleading glance. _What is this? Bad pick up line day? _Jason, however, was deeply engaged in conversation with the blond.

"Well, Mark, I'm Melanie…and I think you're adorable…" Melanie traced her finger along his arm playfully and sat down.

_Melanie, huh? You think I'm adorable?_ Mark thought to himself. He grinned at her self consciously and sank in his seat.

She continued flirting and rubbing her hands on him any chance she got.

After hours of flirting, and kissing, the guys were invited to a bonfire that was being hosted by the resort that evening.

Princess tried not to look too hurt as the two "bachelor" birds hunted for their prey. She headed down to the beach and stretched out on the sand. _I can't believe Mark went with Jason, I thought he was different. I guess he's no different from the other "jerks"…_While she pouted, she noticed that those two bachelors had forgotten to close their "phone lines" down. _I think I'm going to enjoy this…_Her lips curled upwards slightly. She mentally checked to make sure that she could still hear them, but they couldn't hear her.

Picking up bits and pieces of conversations, she lay sprawled out trying to figure out exactly what was going on at the pool.

She caught Mark talking about a girl named Melanie and the word "adorable". She put two and two together and began to feel very jealous. She continued to hear more bits of information, including discussion between them about the girls' various body parts. Of course, Jason kept prodding Mark to continue their escapades.

As she lay there "steaming", a dark haired young man playing football with his friend noticed her, reclining in her red bikini. He purposefully missed the ball, allowing it to spiral in her direction. As a result of her unusually sharp reflexes, she quickly sat up and caught the ball.

"Wow, that was some catch! You should play for the team!" The young man grinned at her as he walked toward her to retrieve his ball.

"Where'd you learn to catch like that?"

"Uh, I grew up with four brothers…" She cupped her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. "I had to be quick to survive…" She giggled.

_He's cute…_

"My name's Brian. What's yours?" He sat down next to her in the sand.

"Princess."

"Princess? That's a beautiful name…for a beautiful girl." Brian replied.

"Listen, I'll be here all week. My team is here for a little vacation. We were the champs last season…so the coach brought us here for a little reward before we start training for next season. Are you here on vacation, too?"

"Yeah, just relaxing before we…go back to work…" She gazed out at the aquamarine waves.

"We're staying in the bungalow over there…"he pointed. "Hey! The resort's having a little bonfire get together tonight, will you be there?"

"Sure! Can I bring my …brothers?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, great, I'll see you tonight then…" Brian got up and walked back over to his buddy, who was waiting impatiently for him to return.

_See you tonight…_Princess smirked. This was going to be an interesting vacation indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Mind Reading 101- Part 8

Back in her room, Princess showered and primped in front of her mirror. She had to look really good tonight. She chose a red minidress and some cute red sandals she had purchased for the trip. She overheard Keyop and Tiny complaining about their fishing trip.

_I can't believe we didn't catch a thing all day…_Tiny grumbled.

Keyop replied,_ I caught a sunburn…do you think we'll have better luck tomorrow?_

_Yeah, anything's better than today…and we'll be on a charter boat tomorrow._ Tiny answered.

_Be sure to wear your sunscreen! _Princess chided from her bedroom. _Sorry to hear you had such bad luck today. Are you guys coming with us to the bonfire tonight? There'll be lots of food! _

_Food? Yeah, I'm real hungry. But I'll probably have to eat and run. I'm bushed, and we have to get up early tomorrow to catch the boat._ Tiny yawned and plopped down on the couch.

_Me, too. Tomorrow, I'm gonna catch the biggest fish…I want to catch a barracuda, and a marlin, and tuna, and snapper, and…_ Keyop rambled on.

_I think I've made a fisherman out of him…_Tiny grinned.

_Well, you two better get cleaned up before you eat, I can smell you from in here! _Princess wrinkled her nose.

_Are Mark and Jason here?_

_I haven't talked to them; last I saw they were playing "Cassanova" at the pool._ She tried to pretend she didn't care.

_There they are…they're in their rooms napping. Must've been exhausting talking to girls! _Keyop sneered.

_Well, I call first shower, I'll be out in a few minutes! _Tiny got up and scrambled to the bathroom.

Later, after everyone had showered and dressed to go out, they walked out toward the bonfire. There was an awkward silence. Mark sensed that Princess was angry. He tried to talk to her privately.

_Prin? Are you angry with me? _His eyebrows rose as he examined her body language.

_No. Whatever gave you that idea? _She tossed her head, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

_Well, Jase and I kinda deserted you this afternoon. I felt bad leaving you all alone…_He placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

_It's ok; I made a new friend this afternoon. I had a really nice time._ She glanced back at him to gage his reaction.

_Really? What was her name?_

_HIS name is Brian…and I'm meeting him here tonight…_Her lips curled into a cocky smirk.

_Oh, I see…CLICK! _After turning off her line, Mark fell back and walked beside Jason for a minute. He wanted to talk to him privately.

_Do you know what Princess did this afternoon?_ Mark hissed.

_What? She read a book on the beach? So what? _Jason adopted a defensive posture.

_No. She met some guy. If it wasn't for your "wing man" shit, that wouldn't have happened! She's gonna meet him tonight…in THAT dress! _The Eagle was getting irritated.

_Yeah, that is a nice dress…shows off that nice ass of hers, huh? And the cleavage…_Jason made a gesture like he was wiping the sweat off of his forehead. _But you've got Melanie, remember?_

Mark stared at the back of Princess. Her quick pace gave away her ill-temper. _She is awfully cute when she's angry…_

_Whoa, there Commander, she's the only girl you've gotten to know well enough to have feelings for… she's great, but broaden your horizons a little…she needs to meet other people, too. It'll be good for her, you'll see._ Jason pointed to the group of girls sitting around the bonfire and giggling. _Our fans await…_


	9. Chapter 9

Mind Reading 101- Part 9

Keyop and Tiny made their way to the banquet table and loaded up their plates. Jason pulled Mark over to visit with the girls. Princess found herself alone again. _Thanks guys, thanks a lot..._ She sat down at in front of the bonfire and watched the crowd around her. It felt odd to be in the middle of so many people...yet so alone.

Mark glanced over at her sitting alone by the fire, and felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her. Then, he was mobbed by an over zealous, if not a little intoxicated, Melanie. She pawed all over him, smothering him with kisses. He looked to Jason for some help, but again, Jason was involved with the blonde bombshell, Heidi.

Keyop and Tiny saw Princess, and walked over to sit with her as they ate. "What's the matter, Princess? You look like you lost your best friend or something..."Tiny looked concerned as he took a bite of food.

Princess sighed and rested her head in her hand. "I kinda did..."She motioned over to the show Mark and Jason were putting on with the girls.

Keyop patted her leg. "Want some?" He held up his plate, thinking food might make her feel better.

"Thanks, Key, but I'm not very hungry..." Princess stared into the fire. It was a gorgeous night. A full moon, waves crashing in the distance, a light breeze brushing against her face, making the fire pop and dance.

Keyop and Tiny sat with her as they finished eating. Tiny yawned. Princess took the hint._ You guys go on ahead. You have a big day tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a walk on the beach and go to bed. _

_You sure, Prin? We don't want you to feel down. You're a beautiful girl. You should be having the time of your life right now..._Tiny put his arm over her shoulder and gave her a half hug. Keyop followed suit with his own hug.

_Good night guys, and thanks for being there for me._ Princess blew them both a kiss as she stood up to take her walk on the beach.

As they left, she heard a huge commotion as a bunch of football players entered the party.

"The party starts now!" They chanted as they ate tons of food, drank and crushed the cans on their heads, and danced wildly in front of the steel drum band. One guy even brought a skateboard with him. He climbed to the top of the cement stairway on a nearby hill. The other guys stacked up plastic cups in a pyramid shape at the bottom, and he slid down the stairs and crashed into the cups. This entertainment induced wild cheers from the audience.

It even took Mark and Jason's lips away from the girls for a few moments.

Princess suddenly felt two hands cup over her eyes. Without thinking, she flipped the unsuspecting victim over her shoulder and onto the sand.

Brian looked up at her wearily, spitting sand out of his mouth. "I suppose your brothers taught you that, too?"

"Brian, I'm so sorry!" Princess rushed over to help him up and brush the sand off of him. "I had given up on you. I was just going for a walk on the beach..."

"Sorry I was late Princess...remind me not to get on your bad side..." He chuckled.

Princess suddenly got a devious thought. She smirked and clicked on the communication line to Mark. Now he could hear everything she was thinking...

_He's cute...much more handsome than Mark... and look at those muscles..._

Hearing princess' voice, Mark scanned the crowd for her. He bristled at the sight of her brushing sand off of the football player.

"Can I join you on your walk? "Brian reached for her hand. _Sure, Brian I'd love to take a romantic walk on the beach with you..._

"Ah, Sure..." She coyly glanced back in Mark's direction. Then she walked hand-in-hand with Brian, down to the waves.

Mark stood up, blue eyes riveted on the couple. They were rapidly disappearing down the coast line.

"Excuse me; I have something to take care of..." Mark left Melanie behind. She scowled as she stood up and walked a few paces after him. "But what about me?"

"Sorry!" Mark waved to her as he jogged down to the beach. He had to see what was going on.

Princess and Brian climbed up into an empty lifeguard's chair.

She sat in his lap and watched the waves. "What a great spot! I wish I could live here. I'd love to see this view all the time."

Mark caught up to the couple and hid behind some nearby brush. He could hear their conversation.

"I'd love to see this view all the time, too..." Brian stared at Princess, intent on kissing her.

Mark plunked his palm against his forehead...he couldn't believe what was about to happen._ I'm so stupid...How could I let this happen? _

_Oh well, she seems happy...I guess I should leave well enough alone..._

At that moment, Brian leaned in and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm... that was nice..._Princess purred.

Hearing that she enjoyed him kissing her just rubbed salt in the wound. Mark slowly got up and slipped back to the bonfire with his hands in his pockets.

He walked past Jason and the girls.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Melanie pleaded.

"I'm just not in the mood for a party... I'm going to bed." He waved a hand to them as he passed.

_Oh, that's one lovesick Eagle..._Jason thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mind Reading 101- Part 10

"Girls, I know you hate to see me go, but I have a friend to take care of…and if there's one thing I am, it's loyal…" Jason winked at the girls, who were swooning at his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you're lucky…" He waved at them, and trotted off, knowing that they were watching him leave. _Putty in my hands…_He thought.

_CLICK! _He connected the line to Mark. _Mark…you there? What happened? Melanie was awfully disappointed that you left…_

_I don't care…_

_What? Are you Crazy? She's so HOT! _Jason continued walking toward the bungalow. He found Mark sitting on the couch in the living room in the dark.

_Princess is out there kissing on one of those football players right now. _

Jason flicked on the light. _Is that what this is about? Princess? You're jealous?_

Mark stiffened. _No, not jealous…just worried…that's all…_

_No…face it Commander, you're jealous, you and I both know that girl can take care of herself…_Jason sat down on the couch next to the Eagle.

Mark's head hung low. _Yeah, I know, but…_

…_but you're in love with her. You always have been. We all knew it. I just hate to see you fall for one girl and never see what's out there. Prin, too. She's only had eyes for you since as long as I can remember. But how can you know if you're with the right person without testing the waters first?_ Jason leaned back. The front door opened, and Princess glided through smiling.

"Hi guys, did you have fun tonight?" She smiled warmly at them.

"Uh, yeah…we had a great time…right, Mark?" Jason elbowed the Eagle.

"Yeah, great…" Mark didn't look up. He couldn't bear to see her this happy about another man.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm meeting Brian for breakfast in the morning. Then he's going to take me on a tour of the island." She practically danced into her bedroom and shut the door.

_See what I mean? That guy was all over her tonight…_Mark's eyes narrowed.

_Did you forget that you had your hands all over someone as well, Commander? Two can play at this game, you know…_Jason's mouth curled up on the ends. A dastardly plan was in the making…

In the morning, Jason got up unusually early and fixed waffles in the bungalow's kitchen. The smell brought Tiny and Keyop to the table.

"I thought you needed something to eat before your fishing trip…" Jason said, placing waffles on a platter.

The two started greedily eating. "These are great, Jase, Thanks!" Keyop mumbled, with his mouth full. _CLICK! _Jason opened Keyop's communication line. _Keyop, can you do me a little favor? _

_Sure, Jase, what do you want? _Keyop put his fork down.

_Princess is in her bedroom, getting ready to go out…can you find out where she is going to breakfast? And don't tell her I want to know…OK?_ Jason patted him on the back.

_Got it! _Keyop went to knock on Princess' door.

"Come in." She yelled from the bathroom.

"It's just me." Keyop saw her brushing her hair in the mirror. "Missed you."

"Aw, Keyop. How about we spend some time together tomorrow?" She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sure! Where are you going?" Keyop looked up at her.

"To breakfast at a place called Loxley's. It's supposed to be good." She smiled down at him. Then, she pulled her perfume out of the suitcase and sprayed it.

Keyop coughed.

"Sorry, Keyop! I forgot you were in the line of fire!" She chuckled.

"It's ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. Have fun on your fishing trip!" She waved to him as he scurried out her door.

He flew around the corner and back into the kitchen. _Mission accomplished. It's a place called Loxley's. Can I have another waffle, now?_ Keyop held out his plate.

_You can have as many as you want, little man._ Jason began absent-mindedly shoveling waffles onto the boy's plate, all the while hatching his new plan…


	11. Chapter 11

Mind Reading- Part 11

Princess went to Brian's bungalow and knocked on the door. One of the football players answered the door. "Hello, there…" He grinned, "What's a sexy woman like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

She blushed. Suddenly Brian appeared, pushing his friend out of the way. "She's mine…back off, man. Come in, I'm just gonna go grab my wallet."

She gazed around the room. It looked like a tornado had hit their bungalow. Clothes and food were lying everywhere. _What a mess!_ She thought.

She could hear the guys talking in the other room. "Man, that girl is hot! How'd you get a girl like that, Bri? Has she got a sister?"

" Nope. Only brothers."

She grinned. It was nice to be treated like a girl for once.

Meanwhile, Jason pounced on Mark, pushing him out of the bed. _Get up, lover boy; your Swannie is headed out the door to meet that football guy! _

Mark's eyes popped open. _So what can I do about it?_

_Plenty. We're gonna go get the girls and "run into them" on their breakfast date. I used a little "espionage" to find out where Brian's taking her…_Jason bowed._ No please, hold the applause…you're too kind…_

Mark promptly threw his pillow at Jason. _So how do we know the girls will come with us? They were mad at us last night for leaving them, you know…_

_All the better. We go over to their bungalow, apologize, and invite them out for breakfast. _Jason grinned.

At the restaurant, they sat together in a cozy little booth looking at menus. Suddenly, they heard some familiar voices.

"Hey, look who's here, Mark, it's Princess!" Jason escorted Mark, Heidi, and Melanie over to their table.

"Mind if we join you?" He smirked.

Brian smiled. "These must be the brothers you were talking about… Sit down, please…"

Princess nodded slightly. "Uh, this is Jason, and this is Mark, and I don't believe I've been introduced to your friends…"

Mark spoke up. "This is Heidi, and Melanie." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Princess eyed them coldly.

"You two didn't tell us you had a sister. She's so pretty, too." Melanie looked relieved that Princess was only their sister.

Princess stared daggers at Mark. _Mark! Why did you guys follow me here? This was supposed to be a date!_

_Don't look at me; It was Jason's idea to come here. He wanted to make it up to the girls for last night._

_What happened last night? _Princess' eyebrows rose, gazing across at him from above her menu.

Jason intervened. _Oh, nothing, we were just tired, and crashed early, that's all…_

She gazed back at her menu, choosing to remain silent.

As they ate breakfast, Brian looked around at the three "siblings". "So which of you three is the oldest?"

Jason and Mark pointed to each other at the same time and said, "He is…"

Brian, Melanie, and Heidi all looked puzzled.

"What they mean is… they're fraternal twins. But Jason is about three minutes older than Mark." She nodded in their direction and smirked.

Brian put his arm around Princess. "So you're the baby sister, huh?"

"Well, sort of…we have an older brother named Tiny, and the youngest is Keyop." She replied.

"Interesting names…" Heidi commented.

"Yeah well, our parents were from …Mongolia. They're common names around there." Jason added. Mark and Princess stared at the Condor in disbelief. _Mongolia?_

"Really?" The blonde piped in. "How unusual…" She ran her fingers through Jason's thick, wavy hair.

Brian got up to pay the bill. "Well, we'd better go. It was nice meeting you all. We're going to tour the city." He grabbed Princess' hand and pulled her up.

"That's funny. That's exactly what we were planning on doing, right, Mark?" Jason nudged the Eagle.

"Yeah, what a coincidence…" Mark gave Jason an angry look.

"Why don't you join us? I'm sure Princess wouldn't mind…Would you?" Brian looked to her for her approval.

"Ummm…no, not at all…" She scowled at Mark and Jason. She knew they were up to no good.

_Hey, it wasn't my idea, Prin…_Mark shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations and attempted rape. It may not be suitable for all readers.

Mind Reading 101- Part 12

All three walked along the streets together, looking around at the fountains, houses, and markets. They bought souvenirs, and rented motorbikes to race around the city together.

Late in the afternoon, they sat on the Queen's staircase, watching the people go by.

Heidi and Jason were making a scene, making out on the steps above them. Mark sat below Princess and Brian, next to Melanie, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation as it was. He could feel Princess' emerald green eyes boring into his back.

Brian lay stretched out with his head in Princess' lap, enjoying her stroking his dark hair.

Below them, Melanie began kissing and fondling Mark. He felt awkward, but didn't want Princess to know it, so he kissed Melanie back.

Princess felt her heart break. Her eyes began to tear up, and she bit her lip.

"I…I'm not feeling too well, Brian, I'm sorry, I have to go home." She quickly got up and sprinted to the motorbike. She jumped on, and sped toward the bungalow.

Mark jumped up and ran after her. Waving his arms, he yelled, "Princess, no, don't go!" He took another of the motorbikes and chased after her.

"What is this? Two evenings in a row he leaves me to chase after sis? Talk about an overprotective brother…" Melanie crossed her arms in disappointment.

Jason broke away from Heidi once more. "Family problems. Sorry, Heidi…I really am…" He jumped up and took the remaining scooter.

Brian looked at the girls and shrugged. "Looks like we're on our own tonight!"

"What a weird family…" Melanie observed.

"Come on, I'll walk you girls home." Brian offered.

Meanwhile, Princess entered the bungalow, ran to her room, and slammed the door.

She dove onto her bed, collapsing in tears. _I just can't take it any more. I'm going to have to leave the team._

_Princess…Please don't…Hear me out…_Mark heard her speak, and spoke to her telepathically as he neared the bungalow.

_You weren't supposed to hear that…_she sobbed.

_I know, but I did…and I feel the same way…will you please let me explain?_ Mark begged. _Please, just come out and sit down with me and I'll explain everything…_

_Sorry, Mark, I just can't…Maybe I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? CLICK!_ The connection was closed.

Mark plopped down on the couch. Jason entered the room.

_Well, here we are again…_Mark shot him an angry look. _Got any bright ideas?_

_You two are really bad for my love life, you know that? _Jason leaned against the doorway.

_Well, she's not coming out tonight, so let's go out and have a drink._

Mark rubbed his head and looked back at Princess' closed bedroom door. _Yeah, I guess I need one tonight…_

They headed for the resort Karaoke bar, where they ran into Melanie and Heidi.

"We're sorry ladies; our sister's a little sensitive…" Jason put his arm around Heidi. Mark acted rather cold to Melanie.

_Come on Mark, act right just this once…for me? _Jason pleaded again.

Mark downed a couple of drinks. They helped him to relax a little and helped to mask his pain.

Princess listened as Mark and Jason left. It angered her that they could just go back out again after what had happened. She wiped her tears and fixed her make up.

_If they can do it…so can I…_She was bent on revenge…

After changing into a sexy black miniskirt and tight green top, she wandered over to the football bungalow. A wild party ensued. The boys were pleased to see her at the door. "Hey Bri! Your Princess has arrived!" They called to Brian, who had been nursing a drink in the kitchen.

His voice was slurred. "Princess, you're here! Isn't she a hot one, boys?" he slapped her on the butt.

"Brian, how much have you been drinking?" Princess eyed him cautiously.

He held his arms up in the air far apart from each other and said, "Just a wee little bit…"

He was so far gone, she wondered if he had been doing more than drinking. _Something's different about him...I just can't put my finger on it._

One of the other players shoved a drink in her hand. She was so distracted by Brian's odd behavior, she just drank the drink without questioning what it was.

Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. The room started spinning, and everything started going in slow motion. She panicked. _What was in that drink? _

She fell to the floor, barely conscious as the players began to attack her. They began to rip her clothes off. She could barely make out Brian's face; he seemed to be the "ringleader."

"Noooo..." She moaned. She was too weak to move.

_No, No, Mark help me…please…I can't move…_She couldn't speak. She tried to reach Mark and Jason. Telepathy was her only hope.

In the bar, Mark and Jason heard her plea…

"We'll be back in a minute…promise…" Jason kissed Heidi's hand as he ran out the door after Mark.

_Transmute quickly, Jase, Prin's in trouble!_

They both were surrounded by a flash of light as they ran toward the bungalows.

_Where are you Prin?_ _Answer me! _Mark demanded.

_Football players…drugged…_Princess was losing consciousness. The players were grabbing at her. Random blurry faces appeared in her field of vision. She could feel hands and lips, tearing clothes...kissing her. She felt hot breath all over her. The smell of alcohol hung heavy in the air. She heard Brian's voice; he was laughing hysterically.

Mark and Jason crashed through the bungalow door. They headed straight for the mass of football players and threw them across the room. Jason started to go after Brian. Mark pushed him back and ordered. "He's mine! Take Care of the others!"

Mark punched him hard in the gut, and he fell to the floor. A trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth.

Mark leaned over and pulled him up by his collar. He pulled out his boomerang and flicked out the razor- sharp blades, centimeters from Brian's throat. "If you ever come near Princess again…I'll kill you!" The Eagle's eyes burned into Brian's face. Then, he dropped him back to the floor and kicked him across the room.

Jason flew around the room showing the other players the Condor's rage. They scattered around the room, terrified. Feather darts zipped around the room, jabbing them in their hands, legs, and shoulders. Jason didn't want to kill them. He wanted to maim them...and make them suffer.

Jason smirked at Mark as he listened to the football players moans. _Guess they're moaning for a different reason, now…_

Mark said nothing. He gently wrapped Princess up in a sheet; then he scooped up the tattered, drugged Swan and carried her back to the bungalow.


	13. Chapter 13

Mind Reading 101- Part 13

Mark walked into the bungalow carrying the unconscious Swan, with Jason not far behind him. They walked in quietly with their heads lowered.

Looking up, they saw Tiny and Keyop's sun burned, smiling faces.

Tiny and Keyop were about to brag about their successful fishing trip, when they saw the solemn trio walk through the door. Their jaws dropped, though, when they saw Princess, unconscious and bundled up.

Keyop rushed over to them. "What happened? Is she…is she…?"

"No, Keyop, she's not dead…but she's unconscious, and badly hurt…" Mark's eyes welled up. He looked away.

"How did it happen, Mark?" Tiny leaned forward on the couch.

Jason spoke up. "She was drugged, and attacked by the football players… they tried to rape her…" He was still fuming.

"Where was Brian?" Tiny asked.

"He was there…in the middle of it." Jason balled up his fists.

Both the Owl and the Swallow angrily stampeded toward the door.

Jason held one hand out to stop them. "No need, guys…it's already been taken care of. They won't be bothering her any more…"

Tiny observed the Eagle and the Condor in their blood-spattered bird styles. "Yeah, I guess you guys did take care of them."

He and Keyop sat back down.

Keyop was still worried. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I think so, Keyop…I'm gonna take her to her room…" Mark choked out the words, and plodded back to Princess' room.

He gingerly laid her on the bed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Other than a few slight bruises on her face, one wouldn't have thought she'd had such a horrific evening. She looked as though she was peacefully sleeping.

He decided to lie down next to her. He cradled her in his arms and listened to her shallow breathing. There'd be no sleep for him tonight.

As he lay there holding Princess and watching the moonlight peering through the window, he heard Jason's voice calling to him.

_Mark…Mark? You awake?_

_Yes, I can't sleep…_Mark answered.

_How is she? _

_Breathing is shallow…weak pulse…but I think she'll pull through…_Mark looked down at her.

_I couldn't sleep either…listen, I picked up a cup from the football players' cabin…I think it was Princess' cup… I'm thinking they drugged her with GHB… a date rape drug…they must've given her a lot to knock her out like that…hell, it must've been a huge amount…most girls would've probably been killed…_Jason sat on the edge of his bed, examining and sniffing the cup.

_It's a good thing she has the implants then, they probably saved her life…_Mark's eyes welled up again. _You know, this is all my fault…I shouldn't have let you talk me into getting to know those girls…if I had it to do all over again, I would've gone to the beach that day with Princess…then none of this would've happened…_

Jason propped himself against the pillows and defended himself.

_Listen, we've gone over all this before…look, I'm sorry, ok? I just thought it would be good for you to get to know other people for a change…how was I supposed to know this would happen?_

_You're right, Jase, we didn't know this would turn out to be such a disaster…I just hope she's gonna be ok…if she's not, I'll never forgive myself…_Mark pulled the bundled up Swan closer and stroked her long, silky hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Mind Reading- Part 14

The next morning, Tiny, Keyop, and Jason appeared at Princess' door to check on her.

"Still sleeping…" Mark regarded them with glazed eyes; still holding her close.

"Her breathing and pulse rate have improved, though…I think she is improving…"

"Mark, I think you'll want to see this…" Jason motioned to Mark to follow him to the window.

He pointed to the football players, carrying suitcases, walking solemnly out of the bungalow. They were covered in bandages. "I found out they're being kicked off the island …and the team." He gave a slight smirk.

"I was just thinking that they need a proper send off…want to join me?" An evil grin flashed across the Condor's face. Mark nodded.

They both transmuted, and slipped in behind the bungalow, unseen.

As the players loaded up their van, the Condor and the Eagle walked out into the open, holding their weapons out for the players to see. The two ninjas stared daggers at them, causing them to drop the suitcases and hold their hands up in the air.

The big, brawling football players suddenly became quivering, pathetic masses of jelly. Brian's hands were covering his face as he sprinted and leaped into the van. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged. The rest of the team followed his lead, jumped into the van, and sped off. They even left a few suitcases behind.

Jason and Mark just laughed, enjoying the entertainment. Keyop and Tiny spied on the action from the front porch off their bungalow, chuckling at Mark and Jason's escapades.

It did their hearts good knowing that those boys would be having nightmares about them for years to come.

Keyop and Tiny suddenly heard a moan coming from Princess' room. Their heads swiveled quickly toward the sound.

_Hey, guys, I think she's awake…_Tiny stood up and rushed inside. Keyop followed. Mark and Jason darted back to the bungalow.

They entered the room, seeing Princess holding her head. "This is some hangover…what happened?"

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his hand into hers. "You were drugged…by Brian and his friends…"

He cast his crystalline blue eyes to the floor. "They…tried to rape you…"

Her eyes widened… "Did they…"

"No. Jase and I got there in time…you were unconscious when we got there."

Her eyes glistened with tears… "Even…Brian?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"I can't believe it…I trusted him…" She sobbed. Mark held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Jason sat down at the end of the bed, putting his hand on her covered feet. "Don't worry, Prin, Mark and I took care of them…you'll never see them again."

Tiny and Keyop joined the other two, finding a place to sit on the edge of the bed.

All four of them hugged Princess and sat quietly by her side, contemplating what could have happened. They were truly a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Mind Reading – Part 15

After a while, Tiny offered to fix some breakfast. Keyop chimed in, "I'll help!"

He looked over at Princess, who was still clinging to Mark and staring blankly across the room.

"What would you like, Princess?" Tiny stood up and backed toward the door.

She wrinkled up her nose. "My stomach is still a little sick…maybe some toast and orange juice?"

"Coming right up!" Tiny and Keyop sped off toward the kitchen.

Princess looked deeply into Mark and Jason's eyes. "I want to thank you for saving me last night." She smiled, her eyes still glistening, "I think I'll keep you two around."

They both hugged her gently and left the room. Then, she crawled out of bed to take a shower.

At breakfast, Keyop tried to cheer everyone up. He chattered endlessly about the fish he and Tiny caught on their charter trip. He begged them all to fry the fish for dinner. "We'll see, little man…" Tiny pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes.

Princess perked up remarkably during breakfast. She shocked everyone by suggesting that they go water skiing. They all looked at each other in amazement.

Mark clicked on the lines to the other three guys…

_Well, I guess if she's up to it, let's go!_

"Are you guys talking about me?" She smirked. They all chuckled.

"We decided that if you were up to it, so were we…" Keyop blurted out.

The five teammates enjoyed a day in the surf and sand together. They took turns water skiing, surfing and lying on the beach.

As the afternoon wore on, they enjoyed a late day siesta in the cabin. The sun and waves had zapped their energy. Especially Mark, who hadn't slept much the night before.

The smell of fish woke them from their sleep. Mark was the last to get up. He walked out into his bedroom doorway and saw Heidi and some of her friends in the living room. He immediately did an about face and hid in his room. _Ohhhh…no you don't… Jason! What are those girls doing here? I don't want to see Melanie…especially now._

_Don't worry, Cap, she doesn't want to see you either. She didn't come. She finally got the picture when you kept running after Princess. When I told them we weren't really brothers and sisters, they told me that they had already figured it out. She told me to tell you…good luck with your new girlfriend. Can you believe that?_

_Girlfriend, huh? She saw right through me? _Mark mulled it over.

_No offense, Mark, but you don't exactly hide your feelings well…_Jason chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, Princess was in the kitchen helping Tiny and Keyop prepare the food.

They overheard Mark and Jason's conversation. Princess grinned and blushed. Tiny and Keyop looked at each other, amused at Princess' reaction.

Keyop elbowed Princess as he walked by. "Aren't you glad they still don't have the hang of it yet?"

She bent down and placed her fingers over her lips. "Shhh…our little secret…" Then she turned and winked at Tiny.

They filled up on fresh fish, French fries, and hush puppies. Then they all sat around and talked in the living room.

During the conversation, Marktook Princess by the hand and led her outside.

The othersdidn't even notice two figures slip out the back door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: WHEW! Here it is... I finally made it to the end...why is it I always practically end up with novels? Anyway, _please_ read this and review...I'm happy to make any corrections...I still want to learn everything I can from all you gorgeous fic writers!

Mind Reading- Part 16

Markled Princess out to sit on the beach. They had a lot to talk about.

The waves shimmered as the resort lights danced across the water. They sat side by side; digging their toes in the sand and watching the foam wash up on the beach. The wind gently whipped their hair.

Mark looked over at his companion. "Will you forgive me?"

Princess pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed at him questioningly. "For what?"

"I should've listened to my heart yesterday… instead of listening to Jason. I really wanted to be with you…not Melanie."

Princess smiled. "You did?"

"Yes…" Mark continued, "…and if I had been with you, you wouldn't have met that son of a bitch, Brian…I would've made sure of that."

"But you were there for me, when I needed you most…" Princess took him by the hand and looked him in the eyes. "…and I am grateful…"

She leaned in, cupped his face, and kissed him. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, but it sent shivers through both of them.

As she pulled away, he replied in a low, soft tone. "I always will be there when you need me, Princess…" He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her. He speckled sweet kisses all over her neck and face, caressing her gently.

He was passionate, but gentle. Respectful of her and what she had just been through. But all the time letting her know how deeply he cared for her through his actions.

They didn't notice a set of spies hiding behind the brush along the beach.

_Well, guys, it looks like our Commander's in love…there's no help for him…_Jason parted the bushes and looked at the other "spies."

_No help for Princess, either…_Keyop remarked.

_You gotta admit, they look kinda cute together…_Tiny added.

Keyop sat up straight. _What if the Chief finds out?_

Jason pushed him back into the bushes._ He's not gonna find out, right small fry?_

_Right!_

_Now, let's leave the two lovebirds to their nest…_Jason smiled and motioned for the other two to follow him back to the cabin.


End file.
